


Melangkah lagi :D

by ayeynulisnulis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeynulisnulis/pseuds/ayeynulisnulis
Summary: Tentang Tsukishima Kei yang kesal karena sahabatnya Hinata Shoyo menipu diri sendiri pasca putus dari Kozume Kenma
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 16





	Melangkah lagi :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, ini cerita pendek lanjutan dari short au aku di twitter wkwkwk. Ceritanya hanya seputar usaha Shoyo buat maju lagi. Soalnya diputusin Kenma itu nyeri coyy apalagi penyebabnya agak kurang layak lah buat jadi penyebab putus.
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari pembuatan kisah ini, semua karakternya berasal dari kisah Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate, saya numpang halu karena pengen eheheheh ehhehehehe :D

Hal yang Kei sadari setelah acara “temenin aku Tsukki aku patah hati.” adalah Shoyo tidak pernah pesan kendaraan via _online_ lagi. Bahkan saat tidak sengaja mengintip layar ponselnya (ini emang ga maksud ngintip, Shoyo emang pendek jadi ya kelihatan kalo Kei berdiri di sampingnya) aplikasi pesan _online_ kendaraan dan tetek bengeknya itu sudah dicopot instalasinya. Shoyo sekarang bawa sepedanya, kadang kalau pagi hujan dia nebeng temannya yang bawa mobil. Kadang bareng Kei naik motor. Ini tuh aneh banget soalnya Shoyo dan g0jecc itu tidak terpisahkan.

“Lo jadi sehat ya sekarang, dikit-dikit jalan, dikit-dikit sepedahan, kalo laper larinya ke dapur masak-masak lalu cekokin gua eksperimen lo.”

“Ehehehe, lagi pengen hidup sehat.”

“Yakin? Bukan karena lo takut inget Bang Kenma?”

“Yah ketauan :D”

Kei menyentil dahinya Shoyo.

“Lo tuh putusnya ga jelas, masih ada ruang buat balikan asal lo mau turunin ego.”

“Udah Kei, tapi ditolak :D”

“Jangan sambil ketawa, gak cocok sama perasaan lo tau. Gua jadi merinding.”

“Ehehehe, Tsukki temenin belanja yuk pengen makan besar nih.”

“KAGAK masakan lo yang kemarin aja udah numpuk di kulkas gua. Gak mau lagi gua nampung kelebihannya.”

“Ayolahhhhh, boleh yaaaaa.”

“KAGAK.”

“Bilangin Bang Akiteru nih Tsukki nyebelin.”

“Bilang aja anjir, abang gua juga udah tau sikon lo pasti bilang hal sama.”

“TSUKKIIIII _PLEASEEEE_.”

“Anjim nyusahin banget ya lo. Cari pacar lagi sana biar lo nyusahin yang lain bukan gua.”

“AH Tsukki gak asik.”

“ _Move on_ dong, juragan.”

“Ini kan sedangggg Tsukki.”

“Ha? Sedang _move on_ darimananya, yang ada lo merecoki hidup gua. Menuh-menuhin kulkas gua. Dan yang paling parah, lo nipu diri sendiri Shoyo :((( Gua kesel lihatnya.”

Shoyo menurunkan jemarinya yang tadi memegangi secuil pakaian Kei akibat memohon agar sahabatnya itu mau bekerja sama dalam kegiatan _ayo temenin belanja karena ini agenda move on-ku_. Senyum pahitnya muncul dan Kei merasa bersalah. Dia lupa kadang perkataan jujur bisa saja menyakiti seseorang terlebih yang baru hancur seperti Shoyo. Kei juga lupa fakta bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah mengulas sedikit soal topik menurunkan ego dengan hasil **ditolak lagi**. Lalu dengan cukup kasar Kei menpinpoint untuk cari pacar lain, _ugh_ Kei memang tega tapi dia baru sadar sendiri kalau sudah brengsek juga.

“Hinata, sori yang tadi gua gak maksud.”

“:D gapapa Tsukki, aku ngerti kok maksud kamu.”


End file.
